Grey Oblivion
by Meg Kake
Summary: Frank finds himself in what seems to Oblivion, and realizes that he is all alone, with nothing to keep him company but his own thoughts. but with the help od a new character, perhaps he will meet up with Columbia and Rocky once more, and maybe even escap


A/N- So this is my first Rocky Horror fic, and I'm hoping that those of you reading this enjoy it. Please, read and review, but no flames, cuz they burn, and I already burned myself on the stove last night. Hmmm…what else…oh yeah! I don't own any characters here aside from Plum. ENJOY!!!!

---

At the time Frank had come to realize his own defeat, it had been too late… or so he thought. Little did he know, he would have an eternity in what must be "oblivion" to mull it over in his mind. He, his beautiful creation, Rocky and his faithful groupie Columbia, were all lost in their own privatized fragments of nothingness. Destined to spend the rest of their endless days alone, in Riff Raff and Magenta's own customized hell. However, all three of the companions have more will power than even they, themselves, suspected. So when faced with an eternity of loneliness and scrutinizing self reflection, they chose the other path; the path leading toward each other.

---The Awakening---

Heavy eyelids sluggishly opened, thick blue eye shadow making the experience even more unpleasant. Frank, a once proud and beautiful transvestite, now lay there in a slump; barely even breathing on the cold hard ground. The sky above him was far too bright to stare up into, so he instinctively rolled onto his belly to stare at whatever it was that lay beneath him. Frank couldn't be sure, but he appeared to be sprawled out on what looked like grey mounds of gravel.

Confused, he sat up, turning his bushy head of hair this way and that, making certain that he took in all aspects of this new world that surrounded him. There was nothing but bleakness in every direction, gravel completely covered the ground beneath and the sky was a grayish white, the type you would find right before a snow storm settled in for the night. There were occasional trees, making the landscape slightly more interesting, but they were all dead and grey as well. At last it all made sense to him, this must have been the oblivion he was sent to, this was where he was to live out the rest of his countless days.

"Perfect, I find comfort in the fact that I am to be known as the dearly departed, not quite as grand of a title as_ Sweet Transvestite_ but just as dramatic, and then I find out that I am actually sentenced to live in the universe's largest kitty litter box." Frank sighed, he was certain this place had none of the necessities needed to live as if he were in his old comfortable life style. No servants, no parties, no groupies, no play mates. The list stretched on for miles, and it would have, if Furter wasn't hit with a sudden spark of insight.

"Columbia was killed as well… and I'm betting my poor sweet Rocky was ended in the same way, and who knows who else bit the dust last night." Taken out of context, he realized how disturbing it must sound to hear him rattling all this off in a slightly more than perky manner, this made him laugh for the first time during his stay in this new world. "So does this mean they're here as well?"

Frank shivered with excitement, knowing that there was a rather good possibility that he wouldn't have to serve out his time here alone after all. But how could he possibly go about finding them, this was, after all, oblivion… and as far as these types of things were concerned, there was no end to them. Suddenly, that slim ray of hope grew even slimmer as he felt his hopes slip from his grasp as they were washed away by the endless tide of eternity.

Feeling rather beaten, Frank hiked up a small dune of gravel and slouched down under the tree that perched atop it. Everything around him was grey and dismal; nothing looked so harsh as this array of lifeless landscapes. Another fleeting sigh escaped his painted lips as he thought in the sarcastic manner he so often did, "well, I suppose I could devote an eternity to building the largest sandcastle in existence…" he trailed off, looking down at the rocks and pebbles beneath him. Half smiling at his desperate attempt of a joke, he began to sweep up some of he sand into a pile with his hand.

He went about doing this until his pile was a good couple of feet high… this was no fun… he hated Riff Raff so very much at the moment. The doctor stared vacantly at the mound he had created for a strangely long time; he looked so intensely at it that it began to appear as if it were moving…moving away from him, shrinking then growing, then shrinking again. He blinked his eyes a few times to resettle the image, but it still continued with its odd antics.

In one very quick, very fluent motion, Furter rose from his seat on the ground and stumbled back one or two steps. Either he was already being driven insane by this place, or this place was far stranger than he had originally thought. The pile shook and shifted more and more until finally, a hand emerged from its center; groping at the air. Frank's eyes were nearly bugging out of his head as the second hand to the set surfaced a few feet beside it. They scrambled about, pushing sand and gravel aside, all the while making room for the body that was attached to them. Slowly, the hands pushed up, and slowly a body rose from the ground.

By the time this person was completely above the crusty earth and dusting herself off, Frank was already perched high up in one of the tree's many branches, ogling at what lay before him. Squinting, the girl looked up at the peculiar new comer and called out to him, "hey! Whatcha doin' all the way up in that tree?"

"Oh… nothing really, just admiring the view this desolate wasteland has to offer", sensing no threat, Frank began to descend from the tree's protective limbs and back onto the ground beneath. The girl giggled, liking his moxy, and trotted over to him with an extended hand, but Frank declined, not liking the look of the dirt that heavily dusted her palms. "You… you just crawled out of the ground, are you some sort of zombified… er…eh-… thing?"

Again, the girl snickered, "I suppose I should learn to introduce myself before I wig new tenants out". She scratched at her scalp, dislodging some sand and pebbles from her nearly purple hair and went on, "my name is Plum…I'm sorta the 'go-to-gal' in this quaint li'l version of hell. If you have any questions I'm here to help."

Knowing that an opportunity such as this must surely be scarce in a place like here, Frank wasted no time in asking about his friends. "well… you wouldn't happen to know if any others showed up here around the same time that I did… would you?"

Plum allowed her grin to grow even wider, if that was at all possible, and nodded her head enthusiastically, "I would! See, that's exactly the type of thing I'm here for…letting u know what this section of the universe has to offer." Again she giggled and sprung up into the branches of the overcastting tree herself. Frank had no idea of how he should act toward this odd behavior…this was a little much, even for what he was used to. So he just went on with her little game in hopes of getting the information he so direly needed.

As nimbly as possible, he leaped up into the tree right after her, trying his best to get a hold of the hyperactive woman. After climbing up nearly all the limbs of the tree, he finally cornered the one called "Plum" and confronted her yet again. "So are you going to tell me if anyone else is here… or am I going to have to go searching with out the help from one very lovely, Ms. Plum."

Hearing the request once again, the pixie-like girl calmed herself down, exhaled deeply and completely changed her entire demeanor. She was now as serious as stone, with an intense expression to match, "there were two others that dropped in around the same time as you arrived. One before, and on slightly after, the first was a girl and the second was a man… who got here by means even beyond me."

"That must be Columbia…and…could it be _Rocky_?" The transvestite allowed a wide grin to overcome his sulky lips in hopes that his two favorite playmates were right around some bend he couldn't see.

"Yes, Columbia, as you call her, arrived here when her body was struck with a beam of pure anti-matter", Plum paused, reorganizing her thoughts and then went on, "but, the blond one… he shouldn't be here at all."

"Why?"

"Well he died by way of drowning… not at all a reasonable cause for his being here…"

Furter felt dramatic tears beginning to well up in his eyes, his Rocky was here with him… but in order to be here he had to have drowned…no doubt in that stupid pool on the stage. "Oh! My poor baby, he was only seven hours old, and he died in a fait such as this!" He struck a theatrical pose, with his forearm over his brow, looking over overtaken with grief, "How…how did this happen?!!"

When realizing that Frank was directing the question toward her, Plum let herself lower down a few branches until she was eye level to the man. "Well…Mr. Furter, he died trying to save you're body…" she paused for dramatic effect, enjoying the idea of playing along as if she were in a play such as he did, "but do not fret, he is here, safe, and wanting a companion, just as Columbia,… just as you."

Now, with hope blinding his rational, he groped at the collar of the woman's shirt, pulling her only mere inches from his face, "how do I find them?" he hissed bellow his breath, "how do I find my Rocky and Columbia?!" At this point his voice was raised into a spectacular roar.

Plum put he hand up between his face and her own, pushing herself away from the distressed man. Once she was free, she nimbly leapt from the tree and back to the ground, now staring up at the newcomer. "This is Oblivion, my friend, you don't just walk down the hall and head into the third door on your left, there are many more obstacles than that. I would suggest that you stay put… in this general vicinity, and count your blessings for being near to as much as this tree." When Plum finished her banter, she looked into the man's decadently painted eyes, and saw genuine fear and heartrending loneliness filling them. He said nothing, just bowed his head in defeat, and stared daggers at the ground beneath him. Realizing that she may have gone a bit too hard on the poor guy, she lightened up and spoke once more, "but, if you are willing to go the distance, I'll tell you how you can get back in touch with your friends."

Frank practically hurdled himself from the canopy of the tree and landed just feet away from Plum, "how do I do it", he nearly shouted, "What do I have to do to get my happiness back?" Knowing that this was a truly determined man, Plum gave in and told him the complexities of getting to his other friends. Frank could see that there was hope, even if it was barely even visible, it was there… and that was all he needed.

---

A/N- So that was it for chapter one, I know it was kinda slow, but you'll just have to trust me when I say that it will get far more exciting. Onto the next chapter!


End file.
